Dante
Dante is pirate from the new world he is also the 9th member of the Alpharess Pirates and the only one from the 2nd half of the grand line and the only one that knew ivan in his 2 years after his first bounty, Dante is also one of the top fighters of the crew. Appearance Dante is a muscular normal height man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, He wears a red duster with a black 'X' on the back of the duster, A black shirt under it with black fingerless gloves, He wears black pants with white linings on the legs and black shoes, He has two swords that he puts on his back. Personality Dante is a carefree person and slightly a jerk, As he likes to show off his skills alot infront of a large crowd, He also lacks some intelligent for how he isnt very smart and doenst do calculations or anything else in the crew. Dante is also very presistent to help his friends or other people in any way he can. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Dante has incredible mastery with swordsmanship he also apears to know one Nitoryu technique which is Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon, its unknown if Dante knows any other techniques yet he is very skilled with his dual swords. Marksmanship dante is a very skilled marksman who can shoot down enemies or objects that are atleast 7 miles away Hand to Hand Combat Dante doesnt fight unarmed very much yet he sometimes kicks his enemies aside to push them back. Physical Strength Dante has incredible strength lifting a part of a building with both his arms and with not alot of effort. Agility dante is very fast and can dodge nearly any attack that comes at him Endurance Dante has superhuman endurance Weapons Dante has many weapons hidden under his duster with only his two swords being seen, He has different guns and bombs under his duster which he uses in battle. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History dante knew ivan he met him 2 years after his 1st bounty he was impressed by him having a bounty like that after only doing one crime the same dante got his bounty by destroying 4 battleships on his own and said that ivan would never have a bounty higher than him they both then became friends and went there seperate ways after a while after 5 years dante was shocked by ivans bounty and decided to join him when he found ivan he was surprised he already gathered a crew he then called ivan he reconized dante and asked him hows he doing dante said he wanted to join ivan the said why should after he siad hed never have a higher bounty than him dante than apologizad and asked to join again ivan the said he was only kidding and he can join dante was then the 9th member of the crew Major Battles dante vs 3 rear admirals (won) Category:Male Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen